


Sunbeams

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Misffle lazy sunday morning"</p><p>Missy wants coffee and there's only one way for Clara to keep her adequately distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams

Clara woke to the feeling of her feet being tickled by a pair of toes that were not her own. Torn between an automatic giggle and a reluctant groan, a mix of the two escaped her mouth.

"Stop it," she murmured, "Lemme sleep a bit longer."

The toes against the soles of her feet wriggled again, and this time a pair of hands also attacked her midsection, making her jump.

"Missy, no, please-" Her words faded into desperate laughter as the older woman's fingers danced across her flesh in the most childish yet torturous way.

Their laughter echoed through the room. Missy's was smug and delighted, while Clara's kept slipping into mild moans as her hands desperately tried to fight her off.

"Missy, please," she tried again, but the Time Lady had her pinned and was grinning down at her with that huge grin that would chill as easily as it could entertain. Luckily, the blue eyes above it were sparkling with mirth.

"Why would I stop when you make such delightful noises, poppet? And you know I like it when you squirm."

"I hate you so much," Clara tried to say, but it had no integrity to it.

Missy's grin only widened and she dipped her head down to steal a kiss. Her lips were firm and possessive even in the content laziness of the action. Clara kissed her back without an ounce of resistance and wished that she could get her hands free so that she could slide her fingers through Missy's loose mane of bed hair, that was currently a delightful mess.

When the kiss ended, Missy barely lifted her head. Instead she leaned back down to pepper kisses all over Clara's cheeks, nose, and eyelids before slowing down and moving to her jaw, making every brush of her lips more taunting each time.

Despite her lack of ability to move her arms, Clara wasn't entirely out of options. She lifted her legs so that she could wrap them around Missy's hips and yank her properly down, so that their bodies were flush. Missy let out a gasp of delighted surprise.

"Steady on, puppy," she whispered into the skin of Clara's neck, "It's Sunday, no need to rush things. Isn't it supposed to be a day of rest with you lot?"

"I'm also probably supposed to be in church instead of in bed with the female alien I'm sleeping with," Clara retorted, rolling her hips up against Missy's and making the other brunette lift her head a fraction and smirk at her. "It's safe to say I don't like doing what  _my lot_ think I should. Now give me my hands back."

Missy lifted her torso, sitting up and arching her back in a way that had the sheets fall from around her, properly baring her body to Clara's gaze. Almost carelessly, her hands left Clara's wrists and came to run through her thick mess of hair in a way that looked so innocent and casual but had Clara swallowing hard.

That was when she remembered her hands were free, and Clara sat up too so that she could pull Missy's mouth back to her own and let one hand disappear up around her back while the other twisted in the hair she had been aching to touch. .

Heat began to spread through Clara's body despite the lower body temperature of the woman pressed against her, and it was in these moments that Clara could only think  _I don't care about what she's done I don't care what she is I just know that I want her and this feels more right than any person who was supposed to be 'right' for me._

When Clara eventually pulled away for breath, Missy was smirking at her with heavy-lidded eyes. But she didn't yank Clara back to her. Instead her head tilted to one side, and those icy eyes drifted shut momentarily.

"Mmm," was all she said, thoughtfully.

"What?" Clara asked.

Missy's eyes flew open and she straightened up even more. "Coffee. I want coffee." Without warning she disentangled herself from Clara and leapt off the bed, stopping only to grab one of Clara's shirts off the floor and put it on.

"You've got to be kidding," Clara said, staring at her and wondering if she was really getting left high and dry like this.

"Nope!" Missy replied, beaming. "Need that buzzing in my brain, it's really something, makes me feel awfully-"

"You can't have coffee again, you went even more bonkers than usual last time," Clara told her, frowning.

Missy just shrugged, shooting her a mischievous grin. "Guess you'll have to come and stop me, then." With that she dashed out of the bedroom, leaving Clara to curse, grab a pair of underwear and a singlet, and hurry after her as soon as she'd pulled them on.

When she got to the kitchen, Missy had already put the kettle on and was humming to herself. Clara had to stop for a moment, to admire the sight of the Mistress of all things evil wearing only one of her shirts and moving around Clara's kitchen as if it were nothing.

She knew that Missy could never be domesticated, not really, and she wouldn't want her to be, but in moments like these she could bask in it for a short while. The Missy she saw here and the Missy she saw when fully dressed and out in space and causing trouble, they were two parts of the whole that Clara had become so oddly attached to.

It wasn't something she could tell anyone else about, or something she could even explain to herself, it just  _was_.

_Life would be so much simpler if you liked the people you were supposed to like._

"Do you want some, dear?" Missy asked pleasantly, unknowingly only fueling the domestic image and making Clara smile.

Or at least, until Clara remembered that Missy plus coffee was  _bad_ and that she was supposed to be trying to stop her.

"No, because you're not going to finish making that coffee, because last time you had it you nearly destroyed my house with a single dance routine."

"The Spice Girls just get me excited, Clara-"

"No coffee," Clara repeated. Of course, Missy didn't halt in what she was doing and the human was forced to approach her and yank the coffee pot out of her hand.

"How terribly rude of you," Missy said, blinking, "I'm your  _guest_."

Clara frowned. "You are not a guest. You're just...here."

Missy lifted her nose and let out a sigh. "Well, that's lovely, that is," she said sarcastically, "Just charming." A few tears that Clara knew to be completely fake welled up in her eyes, and Missy melodramatically wiped at them with one of her hands. "I come here, I bring you presents-"

"You brought me a severed hand-"

"I brought you a very lovely collection of alien rings that just  _happened_ to still be attached to the appendage of their previous owner-"

"Missy-"

"I keep you from spiralling into complete boredom when the Doctor isn't here, and you repay me by denying me something as simple as  _coffee_ ," Missy continued, pouting at her.

If she were anyone else, this would be where Clara would have expected her to say 'please'. But the Mistress would never sink so low.

Clara pursed her lips, and took in the sight of Missy wearing her white shirt, particularly how it exposed and flattered her slim, pale legs. She reached out a hand to grab a small fistful of the fabric so that she could pull Missy closer. Blue eyes that had been watching her face so intently now did a similar sweep of Clara's half-dressed body.

"Come back to bed," Clara said in a low tone, giving Missy a small smile, "And I'll make it up to you."

Missy's eyes took their time returning to Clara's face, but when they did they were darkened by want as they had been mere minutes ago.

"Promise?" She whispered, her hand coming to brush across Clara's hip, making her shiver.

"Promise."

They returned to her bedroom, stupidly giggling and kissing and touching everywhere, falling back onto Clara's bed which was bright from the morning sun due to the gap in the curtains. Although Clara had seen Missy in daylight before, most of their private interludes happened at night, in the dark. Like the dark secret of sorts that it was.

But to see Missy smirking down at her from where she was astride Clara's hips, to see the sharp lines of her face and the blue of her eyes illuminated by the sunlight...it was nothing short of breathtakingly beautiful. Missy might be evil, but she certainly didn't belong to the night, or in the darkness. She was far too captivating for that.

"You're staring, pup," Missy remarked, vague curiosity in her face, "What is it?"

"You're just so fucking beautiful," Clara said simply as her hands ghosted up to Missy's waist, without even thinking of holding back the automatic words.

Missy's face split into a surprisingly genuine smile, one wide enough to light up her eyes even more. "Well aren't you sweet. You really know what to say to a girl."

Clara found herself grinning. "Shut up and kiss me."

They didn't get out of bed again until well into the afternoon.


End file.
